Stay With Me
by VyxenSkye
Summary: Cross between Day After Tomorrow and Invader Zim. Focuses mostly on IZ. What would happen if Dib and the gang were in New York when the storm began? How would the experience change things? ZADR.
1. Chapter 1

Stay With Me

By: Hitokiri Musei

Summary: Cross between Day After Tomorrow and Invader Zim. Focuses mostly on IZ. What would happen if Dib and the gang were in New York when the storm began? How would the experience change things? ZADR.

Warnings and Disclaimer: Yaoi, ZimDib. My first attempt, please go easy on me. I don't own The Day After Tomorrow or Invader Zim (sighs) Please review; suggestions are always welcome but no flames please. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

It Begins

Dib Membrane sighed, glancing out of the hotel window. The Professor had brought him and Gaz along to New York for his job. They would only be there a few more days, but Dib still wanted to go home. The boy was now 16 years old, and he hadn't really changed. He still wore the black trenchcoat, the same shirt with the face on it. The only differences were his height and his hair. Dib was now about 5" 11 and his scythe-like hair reached to the small of his back.

Dib turned to the TV and began randomly flipping channels. Gaz, as always, was playing her GameSlave 4 while sitting on her bed.

"The Hollywood sign is gone, totally shredded!" came from the TV. Dib paused, watching the news. The camera showed several tornadoes, in….

"Los Angeles?" Dib said out loud. "But that's nearly impossible!" He stood, going back to the window.

Gaz stopped her game playing. "It's been raining like this for three days now."

"I know." Dib whispered. He glanced at his watch. "Come on Gaz, we're supposed to be meeting Dad."

Gaz stood, returning once more to her GameSlave. The two siblings went out of the room, heading for the elevator.

Gaz suddenly stopped. "We should take the stairs."

The lights flickered and Dib nodded. As the two entered the stairway the lights went out. "Good thing we're only on the 3rd floor." Dib muttered.

The two went outside, Gaz moving closer to Dib as he opened an umbrella. People sloshed through knee deep water around the taxis and buses.

Dib and Gaz walked on the sidewalk, trying to avoid as much water as possible, but they still ended up trekking through ankle deep water. Dib flinched slightly as a hand landed on his shoulder. He looked around to see a young woman behind him.

She smiled. "Sorry, I tripped."

He grinned back. "It's alright. Are you okay?"

"Yes, thanks?"

"Dib," he replied, shaking her hand. "And this is my sister Gaz."

"I'm Laura and these are my friends Sam and Bryan. (Is this right?)"she said, gesturing to the two beside her. "Where are you headed?"

"The library." Dib responded as the group began walking again.

"We're going there too so we'll walk with you." Sam said, smiling to Dib and his sister.

The five walked in silence for a moment, and then Bryan spotted the library. "There it is guys; let's get out of the rain." They waded through the knee deep water, going in between taxis. Dib and the boys didn't notice when Laura paused, Gaz with her.

"Are you alright Laura?" Gaz asked, helping the other.

Laura nodded. "Just a cut, I'll be fine." She suddenly spotted a woman and her family trapped in a taxi, the guard trying to get them out. He couldn't understand them however. "Let's go help them." Laura said, pointing. "I can understand them."

Sam, back with the others just outside of the library, spoke up. "Where's Laura?"

"And Gaz?" Dib said, looking back. It was then he noticed a wall of water coming towards Laura and his sister. "My god……GAZ!"

He went to go to his sister, but Bryan caught his sleeve. "You can't go out there man, its suicide!" Sam made it out to Laura, and began helping her to the entrance. He turned to go back, but it was too late.

Gaz suddenly tripped, falling into the water. As Dib screamed and the boys dragged him back the wall of water hit the library, burying Gaz and shattering Dib's world.

* * *

(With Zim)

"Why are we here Masta?"

Zim sighed. "Gir, I've already explained this 20 times. We followed the Dib-human. I'm curious about his mission here."

Gir dismissed this as his attention was diverted. Zim shook his head. "Why do I bother?" The Irken shivered slightly, glancing down the road to where the public library stood. Dib was with a group of people about 20 feet in front of him.

"I wish it wasn't raining." Zim muttered. "Good thing I brought a lot of paste." Even though the water didn't affect him it was still cold, much colder than his normal body temperature. He glanced at Gir, shaking his head again as he saw him. The SIR was running over the taxis, leaping over the gaps.

A scream suddenly sounded behind him and Zim looked around. His eyes widened. A wall of water was traveling towards him at tremendous speed. "Gir! Come on Gir!" He cried. The SIR glanced behind him and let loose a scream, latching onto the taxi. Zim deployed his spider legs, tugging on the leash, but Gir refused to move. The leash ripped in half and Zim sprang up the wall, blasting then jumping through an open window on the 6th story. Water rushed in behind him and the alien rushed into the hall, quickly blasting and leaping though the ceiling, repeating it immediately after. The water stopped, obviously as high as it would go.

He glanced back, his eyes wide in disbelief and fear. His contacts and wig had been lost in the fray so he pulled his coat up, shielding his antennae and eyes. His only companion was gone, and the city was halfway under the thing he despised the most, water.

* * *

HM: Well, that pretty much sucked. I'll continue if you wish, but I must get some reviews! Let me know if I've done anything wrong, I'll be happy to fix it. I will change the storyline of The Day After Tomorrow around a bit to make room for the whole ZimDib story, but it will be similar. I don't know for sure when the events in the beginning actually happened, but I decided to put it like that anyway. Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think! See ya'll later! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meeting of the Enemies

(Dib's POV)

For the longest time I couldn't stop crying. Gaz was gone, and I was alone. Sure she had never really been the nicest, but she was all I had ever had. Sam had managed to contact his father, then found coats, hats, gloves and scarves for all of us. I sat bundled up in a corner, sniffling and trying to forget. A dog began to bark as moaning filled the air, but it was no human sound.

"What's that?" I whispered, standing and walking up to Laura and Sam.

"I'm not sure." Laura replied, then the three of us, along with many of the other people trapped in the library ran to the glassless windows.

"No way." I murmured. A ship was slowly making its way past us, steady and silent. It suddenly ground to a halt as snow began to fall.

The air grew colder and I moved away from the open air, going quietly to watch Bryan as he fiddled with a radio he had found.

Laura walked up behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Are you doing alright Dib?"

I nodded, smiling shakily at her. "I'll live Laura. It's just a bit of a shock. Thanks for helping me."

She smiled warmly. "What are friends for?"

We waited in the library, talking and trying to keep warm as the snow continued to fall. The water soon froze, becoming hard enough to walk on. After a few hours had passed a man came running in, shouting and pointing. "Hey, there are people out there! They're walking in the snow!"

I went to the windows, watching as what must have been hundreds walked past. A traffic cop suddenly spoke up. "We should go too."

As people began milling towards the entrance I heard Sam's raised voice. "If these people go out there they will freeze to death!" Silence and stillness greeted this announcement. "Please, my dad is a climatologist. He's says this storm is only going to get worse. We have to stay inside, keep warm and try to ride it out."

Despite Sam's pleadings the crowd continued out the doors. I sighed, looking back outside. I studied the groups passing, then narrowed my eyes as I saw a slightly smaller figure lagging behind. Thin arms were wrapped around slight shoulders as the slender frame was assaulted by shivers. I continued to look, then found myself staring into crimson eyes.

"I know those eyes." I whispered. A puff of snow rose from the ground as the figure fell forward, passing out in the soft powder. I leapt down the stairs, running outside to the still form in the snow. I flipped the body over, then gasped. It was Zim.

The alien was so pale his skin looked human, and he was shivering violently. His lips were turning blue, which I assumed was bad as with humans. His breathing was harsh and ragged and his skin was like ice.

"Oh god, Zim." I whispered, hurriedly scooping him up and running for the library. Laura met me at the door. "Get blankets, coats, anything! We need to get him warm!" I said quickly.

I followed her into a room with a huge fireplace where Sam and Bryan were lighting a fire. I ripped a curtain down, wrapping Zim's shaking body in the cloth. It was then a thought occurred to me.

'Why am I doing this?' I demanded of myself, backing away.

Laura paused before heading to get coats. "Dib, what's wrong?"

"He's my arch enemy Laura. Why should I help him?" I asked, looking at her.

She frowned. "This is the time to forget rivalries Dib. A storm is coming, one that could possibly kill us all. He's obviously alone and freezing, and he's going to die if we don't help him."

I looked back at Zim, my face softening. He looked so small and helpless wrapped in those large curtains. Despite my mind's pleas my heart went out to the alien. I sighed, then continued in my rush to warm Zim.

Laura smiled. "That's the spirit Dib. We have to stick together now to stay alive. I'll be right back."

I removed Zim from the curtain for a moment, holding his still quaking body to me, then wrapped both of us in the curtain. "Share my body heat Zim." I whispered as Laura draped coats over us. I lay there for a few moments, the feel of Zim's icy skin keeping me in the reality.

"Any better?" Sam asked after he had the fire going steadily.

"He's not shaking quite as bad, but he still feels like ice." I glanced at his face, noting that the blue was slowly retreating from his lips. "It's getting better."

"Who is he anyway?" Bryan asked.

"His name is Zim. He goes to school with me, but I'm not sure why he's here. I'm, well, I was on a trip." I told them, tightening my grip on Zim's body slightly. Could I trust them with the alien secret? I suppose they would figure it out anyway, Zim had lost his wig and from what I'd seen his contacts too. "Ok guys, I don't know if you'll believe me, but Zim is an alien."

Bryan chuckled. "An alien? I'll admit his name is a bit different, but an alien?"

I glared slightly at him. "I'm telling the truth. Look." I pulled back the hood of his coat, exposing his antennae. They were flat against his skull in a defense position, but still there.

"Wow." Sam muttered. "That's something you don't see everyday."

"The only reason I'm telling you is because he's lost his disguise. He'll be mad at me, but he can't hide the whole time we're here. You have to promise not to tell anyone when we make it out." I put firmness into when we make it out because I wanted to continue to believe that.

Nods passed around the room, though I saw some looks. Some of them didn't think we would make it out. I smiled, one finger absentmindedly rubbing circles on Zim's shoulder. I felt a bit of pressure as he snuggled into me, trying to get closer to my warmth I assumed. His skin was no longer like ice, Zim would live.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waking Up

(Dib's POV)

I lay on the couch with Zim for a long time, holding his slender frame to my body. I had never realized before now how skinny he was. His waist was small, and I could feel bones through his clothes and skin. His shivering finally slowed down and I could see the color returning to his skin. He was still a bit pale, but he was looking much better.

I was watching the flames dance in the fireplace when I felt him shift against me, a moan escaping his lips. I looked down to where his head rested against my chest, concern flitting through my mind.

Another moan sounded, alerting Sam, who stood nearby. He looked over at me, curious. "Is he waking?"

"I think so." I replied. I shifted my grip on him, moving him so I could see his face. "Zim?"

His eyes flickered open, the usually brilliant crimson color dull. "Dib-human?" He looked around, his eyes flitting around the room. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in the public library. I don't know what happened for sure, but I have a feeling your average body temperature is much higher than ours." I said softly.

"It's 105." Zim muttered.

I continued. "You were walking in the snow and you passed out, do you remember?" I asked, my hand moving his hood back so I could fully see his face.

I watched his eyes narrow in confusion. "I remember walking with Gir." He focused on me. "We were following you. To the library. Then," he shuddered. "So much water, Gir gone…." His hands clenched at my coat. "It was so cold. I couldn't feel my hands or feet. It hurt to breathe, to walk."

"I think you were freezing to death Zim." I said gently. The Irken had begun to shake in my arms again and I squeezed him lightly, trying to comfort him. He didn't seem to be in his right mind, he wasn't mad at me yet.

"I'm so tired," he murmured. His eyelids were beginning to droop, and his body was slowly growing heavier, a sign that he was relaxing.

I sat silently as his head fell back to my chest, those dull crimson eyes shutting in sleep. I sighed, then moved slowly out from under him, laying him on the couch. My muscles were cramping from lying there for so long.

Sam was the only one still awake. He glanced at me as I came to stand beside him at the fireplace. "Well? What happened to him?"

"He followed me here. The wave must have trapped him in one of the other buildings. According to him his average body temperature is 105, so the cold was killing him. He said that he couldn't feel his hands or feet and it hurt to breathe." I said softly, whispering so I wouldn't wake the others.

Sam glanced back to Zim's form on the couch. "How's he doing now?"

"He seems to be stabilized. He's still really pale and his eyes are dull, but he's warm." I replied. "He's sleeping again."

Sam smiled at me. "You should get some sleep yourself Dib, you look exhausted. I'll keep an eye on everyone, I couldn't sleep right now anyway."

I grinned back. "Thanks Sam. Wake me if you want to rest or if Zim wakes up. I'm the only one he knows."

Sam nodded as I settled onto an empty chair near Zim's couch. Sleep came soon, taking me from the nightmare I now lived in.

* * *

(Dib's POV, 2 hours later)

"Dib! Dib wake up!" A voice was calling my name, a hand shaking my shoulder.

"I'm up!" I said groggily, rubbing my eyes and sitting up. "What's wrong?"

Sam was the one waking me. "It's Zim." He pointed to the couch, where a shivering whimpering lump huddled in the center.

I got up quickly, pulling the curtain down to expose Zim. I shook him, bringing him into a sitting position. "Zim! Zim, it's only a nightmare! Wake up!"

With a gasp his eyes flew open, darting around the room to rest on my face. "Dib-stink?" His eyes narrowed and I sighed. He'd come to his senses. "What have you done!" he cried. Almost instantly the others in the room woke up.

"Release me! Release Zim!" he screamed, flailing madly in my grip. I now had the Irken in a tight hug, trying to keep him from running into the snow.

I tightened my grip for a split second, causing him to squeak. "Zim! Listen to me! We have to forget this rivalry!" He still continued to struggle, but I noticed a hesitation.

"You're going to do something to me, I know it!" he growled, still trying to wrench himself from my grasp.

"Zim, if you go outside you will freeze to death and die!" I cried.

That stopped him cold. (OHMIGOD! Pun so not intended!) "Wha-What did you say human?"

"From what you said earlier your average temperature is 105, right?" He nodded slowly and I continued. "It's cold outside, extremely cold. I would estimate about 20 degrees, but it's getting colder by the minute."

A slight shudder went through his body. I held him tight for a moment more, then my frown deepened as he went limp in my arms. "Zim?" I murmured softly.

"Are we going to die?" he whispered. It was so soft I had to strain to hear it.

I tightened my grip, resting my face against his shoulder. "Of course not Zim. We can get through this together." I had no idea what I was doing, but my heart was pumping madly in my chest and I could feel his going too.

"Put me down Dib," he said quietly. There was no threat in his voice, no edge of anger. And there was no nickname after my own name.

I set him down gently, then my eyes widened as he turned and threw his arms around my neck. I slowly returned the embrace. I think Zim had realized the severity of our situation, and he had finally cracked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fever

(Zim's POV)

I was afraid. Not terrified mind you, Zim is not that easy to scare. But despite these thoughts I still felt fear. Confusion lingered as well. Why had Dib helped me? What he had said had an impact on me, and a heavy one at that. 'Together' he had said. When that word had pierced my thoughts it had set my heart pumping madly. Why, I kept asking myself. Why was I getting these strange feelings?

I rolled over and pulled the curtain tighter around my shoulders. Without Dib's warm arms around me the cold had returned and I was shivering again. Dib was sleeping bundled up in a chair near me. I propped myself up on one elbow, watching his face, peaceful in sleep. A slight smile flickered across my face.

I sighed, settling back on the couch. Though I was exhausted no sleep would come. Irkens don't need to sleep very often, but I had been through a lot and it was wearing me out mentally and physically. I closed my eyes, once again pulling the curtain around my shoulders. It was so cold. I shivered, then stopped. Something was running down my face. I reached up and wiped it away, but my face was still damp. I was sweating.

I slowly got up to go to Dib, but as I rose to my feet a wave of nausea swept over me. I put my mechanical legs out, keeping me from falling. As my squeedily spooch did flip flops inside me realization sank in. I knew these symptoms.

I went quickly to one of the trash disposals, emptying what little I had in me. My four legs were trembling when I was through and I began to teeter towards Dib. I had to tell him, had to let him know……

* * *

(Dib's POV)

I jerked away as I heard a thump. I looked automatically to where Zim was laying, only to find him gone.

"Dib, what was that?" Bryan asked, sitting up.

"I don't know, but Zim is gone!" I replied quickly, leaping to my feet. I looked towards the door, then gasped. Zim was laying in a heap on the floor, his spider slowly retracting into his PAK of their own accord it seemed.

"Zim!" I cried, leaping over the couch to his side, picking him up. I lay gently on the couch, my hand gently running down his face. I flinched, yanking my hand away. "Oh god, he's burning up! I think he's got a fever." Sam came to my side. "Fever, cold sweat, he's awfully pale, too. Anything else?"

"Judging by the fact his legs were out he tried to collapse when he got up." I pointed to the floor in front of the couch. "Look at those gouges. He must have had trouble getting a grip when they did come out" I walked towards the door, where I had seen him lying only a moment before. Deep marks were in the floor around the garbage can, and a smell was coming to my nose. I set the cover, which had been knocked off haphazardly, back on. "I think he threw up as well."

Sam ticked it off on his fingers. "Weakness, nausea, fever, cold sweat. Sounds almost like the stomach flu." I sat on the edge of the couch, my fingers gently touching the Zim's heaving chest. His face was tense, and he was panting for air. I was so worried, my Irken was sick… wait, My Irken! I shook my head slightly, then jumped when I felt a hitch in Zim's breath.

"Dib?" His voice trembled, weak and soft. His crimson eyes were open barely a slit, and I could see both fear and pain in them. He saw my face and one hand came up, shaking horribly. I took it gently and he began to speak, but his voice was soft and wavering. "Dib, listen to me. The Fever, it comes when Irken body temperature drops quickly and severely. It happens rarely, but it's very dangerous. I need medical attention. My labs, they would heal me, but we are too far away." This was said haltingly, a breath taken every two words or so.

My eyes widened and I clutched at his hand. "Zim no! You must not lose faith!"

He shook his head gently, bringing my hands to his face. As his lips brushed the back of my hand I gasped slightly. "I will die Dib, if we don't make it to my labs within 2 weeks."

A few tears slipped down my cheeks. "No. No, please no." I caught him in a tight embrace, burying my face in his shoulder. "You can't leave me." I sobbed. "You can't. I, I love you." My voice ended in a whisper.

"Love?" he asked, surprise laced in his voice. I felt his arms go around my neck and he hugged me back. "I think, I think I love you too."

I smiled against his collar, then pulled back. As I watched his dull eyes fall shut again my eyes grew fearful. "Zim? Zim! Wake up! Please! ZIM!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Freezing

(Dib's POV)

I lay there for a long time, holding Zim's frail body and whispering to myself. I had just realized the truth, and now I was scared that I would lose the one I loved.

After a while Sam touched my shoulder and I looked up at him, my eyes sad. "Dib, are you okay?"

I looked down again, gently touching Zim's face. "I'm so angry with myself. I think I've always known I loved him, but I had to wait until he was dying to admit it."

"I'm sorry Dib," he murmured. "But I think I know how you feel. Laura's come down with something too. Bryan and I are going to the ship to find medicine. Is there anything we can get for you?"

I shook my head. "We can't give him anything, we don't know what it will do." I smiled weakly at him. "Thanks though Sam."

He smiled gently. "Keep your chin up Dib. We'll make it out. I know we will if we keep up hope. My father will come."

I nodded, looking back at Zim's pale face. "You guys go get that medicine for Laura. I'll be alright."

He left and I hugged Zim gently, whispering to him. "You've got to hold on Zim. We'll make it to your labs. I love you too much to lose you." A tear slipped down my cheek and I buried my face in his chest, which heaved with every breath.

I felt a gentle hand in my hair and looked up to see Zim's crimson eyes open and watching me. Emotions I had never seen swirled in those depths, love, trust, and devotion. "I love you too Dib," he whispered, one claw-like hand trailing through my jet-black hair.

"You're awake." I murmured. "You're alright?"

He shook his head and my face fell. "It won't last long. My immune system is failing Dib. We don't have much time. I hope Sam was right about his father coming. Hopefully he'll hurry." He closed his eyes and I grew worried.

"Zim?" I received no response and I lowered my face back to his lean chest. He'd gone into unconsciousness again.

* * *

(1 hour later)

I was worried. "Something's not right." I murmured, sitting up and going to the window. It was so clear outside, I could see the sky for the first time in days. Clouds surrounded the city, creating walls around us. The dog put his head up, whining.

Zim moved slightly, moaning. I went back to him, wrapping my arms around him. He settled again and I looked up as I heard yells and something else. It was a sound I couldn't lace, but it sent fear up and down my spine.

My eyes widened as I saw Sam and Bryan come running down the hall, ice racing along the walls, floor, and ceiling with them.

"Shut the door!" Sam screamed as they burst through the double doors. They slammed the wood shut, then ran to the fire. "Don't let it go out!"

As they worked frantically to keep the fire burning I clutched at Zim. Ice raced along the walls, creeping towards us. I threw the blankets over my head, tucking my arms and legs around Zim's limp body. 'Don't let the ice get him, don't let it…..'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rescue

Warning – Mild Language

(Dib's POV)

"I think we're safe now." Sam's voice came to my ears as I huddled beneath the blankets. Zim lay motionless below me, his breath light and slow. My sight was lit up as something blinked…..Zim's PAK. Lights were blinking slowly, and I had a feeling something was wrong. A light blinked again, but didn't go out. And Zim stopped breathing.

"SHIT!" I screamed, leaping up and knocking the blankets to the floor. Sam began to walk towards me, concern showing on his features. I closed my lips over Zim's, exhaling into the small Irken's body. I hoped with all my heart and soul that CPR would work on him. "Come on Zim, breathe!" I cried, pushing my hands on his chest. I breathed into him again, a few tears slipping down my cheeks.

He began to cough, slender body shaking with the effort. One eye opened slightly and he watched me cry with relief. Before I knew what I was doing my lips met his in a mind-blowing kiss.

He gasped when I released him only a second later. "Dib! I have enough trouble breathing!" I pouted and kissed his jaw gently. He sighed. "Are we safe yet?"

"No." I whispered. "I thought I'd lost you."

He smiled his eyes lidded and dull. Darkness was creeping up on him again, I could tell. "You'll never lose me," he murmured, setting one hand on my chest. "I'm always right here."

I hugged him tightly until he slipped into unconsciousness again. He seemed to be alright, but I knew his body was failing. It had only been 3 days since the Fever had settled in and already there had been a scare.

I looked to Sam, who was standing beside the fireplace. He smiled, obviously aware that everything was alright again, then shut his eyes to sleep. I pulled the curtain up on my shoulders over myself and Zim. His breath was ragged and uneven, his skin pale, but he was alive. I cocked my head as a noise echoed through the room, one that sounded like a shout. It didn't come again so I settled down to sleep.

* * *

A crack sounded through the room and the doors opened, slowly at first, then flying out. I looked up as I heard Laura's voice. "Who's that?"

"My father." Sam answered. Two men stood in the doorway, both smiling happily. I smiled in relief, pulling Zim's limp body closer.

"Let's get you home." Sam's father said, raising a hand to us. I rose to my feet, tucking Zim up to my chest. I pulled the hood up over his antennae, then followed the others from the room. We began walking through the snow towards the Statue of Liberty. I could feel Zim shivering against my chest and I held him tighter. A chopping filled the air as a helicopter came into view. Sam waved happily, getting their attention. As they landed I smiled. We could get Zim to his labs, he would get well. The copter began to fly, taking us from the cold expanse that used to be the bustling city of New York.

Sam's father, Jack, came closer, concern showing on his face. "Is something wrong with him?"

I nodded. "We need to get to Southern California, Modesto. It's very important."

He nodded seriously. "I'll have this copter take you there. But what would you do? Most of it's under snow."

I looked down at Zim's pale face. "I can't tell you why. I'm sorry, but it's personal. I know what I'm doing though."

A hand rested on my shoulder and I looked up to friendly eyes and a warm smile. "I understand. We'll get you there."

I smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

(3 hours later, USA Refugee Camp, Mexico)

"Here son." I looked up to see Jack handing me a portable breathing machine. "We can tell the poor boy is having a hard time. This will help."

I smiled, taking it from him. He was right, Zim's breathing had been getting steadily worse. His two week prediction had dwindled down to only a few days. As I climbed onto the helicopter that would take us to Modesto I strapped the mask to Zim's face. After a few minutes a bit of color returned to his skin as the clean air had its effect. I stared out the window as we flew, watching as the white landscape rolled by. 'Only a bit longer.' I thought. 'Hold on Zim.'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Healing

(Dib's POV, 2 hours later)

I waved to the man in the helicopter as he flew away. I looked around, trying to distinguish different houses, which were nearly buried under snow. After a few moments of analyzing my surroundings I determined that the pilot had unknowingly dropped us by my house. Luckily I knew the way from my house to Zim's incredibly well. I trudged through the snow, balancing Zim and the machine. I eventually tucked it into my pocket, which was thankfully big enough.

I walked silently for a time, and then a croaking voice startled me. "Dib?"

I looked down to see Zim's crimson eyes. "Zim!" I said with surprise. "You're awake!"

His breath started coming in quick gasps, his eyes widening. "It hurts…." he moaned, squirming weakly in my grasp.

"Zim, breathe! You're going to hyperventilate yourself!" I ordered, laying him on the hard packed snow.

He continued his erratic breathing, sounding as though he was having an asthma attack. "I can't breathe!" he gasped.

I looked up and saw the thing I had wanted to see, the satellite on Zim's house. I picked up Zim and sprinted towards it, sliding down the snowy slope to his door. I kicked it open and ran into the warm room. The computer was still running!

"Computer!" I screamed. "Heal him!" Luckily I had installed a program in his base before we had left for New York. The machine would now recognize and follow my orders.

"Fine. What's the problem?" it asked as a mechanical arm reached out and took Zim from me.

"The Fever." I told it. I watched as Zim reached out weakly to me, his eyes fearful. The trembling hand suddenly fell limp and I gasped. "Zim!" But he was gone, taken into the depths of his base.

* * *

(1 hour later)

I was still sitting on the couch an hour later, fear and worry coursing through my system. I sighed, standing and going to the small table that was a concealed elevator. "Computer?" A beep answered me, signaling the machine was listening. "Take me to Zim." The table raised and I stepping into it. I was rushed deep into the lab, the air growing steadily warmer.

I walked into a room that was stifling hot, but I ignored it. I had to see Zim. He was lying on a table, still as death itself. A tube was inside his mouth and I presumed it was helping him breathe. There was a hole in the table, which his PAK occupied. One mechanical arm was working on it for reasons unknown to me.

"Zim?" I whispered, though I thought he would not respond. I could still talk to him. I walked closer, reaching out to hold his warm hand. "Please get well." I murmured, setting my other hand on his chest. "I love you, I can't lose you." I kissed his forehead gently, and then fell into a chair the computer had produced for me. I wouldn't leave him, not if I didn't have to.

* * *

(Zim's POV)

It was warm. I felt alive again for the first time in days. I opened my eyes, looking around me. I was in my labs! I smiled. Dib had done it, he'd gotten me here.

I sat up, pulling the breathing tube from my throat. "Computer, status report."

"Base is up and fully functional," was my swift reply. I scanned the medical report on screen, satisfied to find that I was in good health.

I picked up a noise behind me and I whirled, smiling when I spotted Dib. The human was draped over a large chair, his face peaceful in sleep. I walked over to him, my smile growing mischievous as I though of a way to wake him. Climbing up onto the chair I tucked myself in against his chest, sighing happily. He shivered as my breath went across his neck.

An arm suddenly went around me, turning my face up to look at him. He smiled. "Zim."

I grinned. "Dib." Before I knew it he had captured my lips in a world-shattering kiss. I melted right there, sinking into the sensation. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself in closer. He released me and I sighed, snuggling into his chest.

I didn't notice one hand sneak upwards. I did however notice when he ran his fingers over one of my antennae. I stiffened, and then my entire body relaxed. I moaned, burying my face in his chest. "Oh Dib that feels so nice…."

I could hear the grin in his voice. "Feels like you're purring." He continued to pet my sensitive antennae, adding his other hand to my other antennae. I groaned in pleasure, my eyelids growing heavy.

He chuckled, removing his hands and pulling me into a hug. I whimpered when the caress came to an end, but his arms around me helped some. "I love you Zim," he murmured.

I smiled. "I love you too Dib."

He sighed, giving me a light squeeze. "Are we going to stay here?"  
I nodded against his chest. "We can. I have enough things here to sustain us." I frowned. "Gir was always bringing home human food. I've got at least two rooms full of frozen food, canned products and such."

"We can rebuild Gir Zim," he whispered. "It'll be just us."

I smiled. "Yes. Just us."

* * *

HM: Well, hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review this final chappy and thanks for reading! 


End file.
